The Files of Rhonda Kazembe
by GreatKateZonkeyMachine
Summary: "Dear Mrs. Kazembe: My name is Nicholas Benedict. Your niece, Rhonda, took my tests yesterday. If you would, I could make a more informed decision about her if you were so kind as to send a brief history of her and perhaps some paperwork." T for language.


**The Files of Rhonda Kazembe**

**by the Great Kate Zonkey Machine**

_**[A/N:] The archive for MBS has now been filled with a story explaining Number Two's history, one explaining Kate's history, and one dropping a few hints about Reynie's history. The backstories of Sticky and Constance we already know. A prequel is coming out next year about Mr. B's childhood. So where does that leave Rhonda? Well, I'll tell you.**_

**POSTED AS PART OF THE AKC (ANTI-KAYNIE CHALLENGE).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mysterious Benedict society, or any characters/places therein; I don't own Zambia or Zafue; I don't own _Final Witness _by Simon Tolkien (or _The Stepmother _in the UK). Really all I own is Gera.**

**{The dates are as follows: month/day.}  
**

* * *

10/10

Mr. Nicholas Benedict:

I'm glad you've taken such an interest in my Rhonda. I presume she has qualified for these 'special opportunities' of which you speak? She was ever so excited when she saw your newspaper ad – she lost her parents at a young age, and I never read the papers. She seemed to think it considerate of you to address the ad to children themselves, rather than their parents.

I have compiled a few reproductions of letters you might be interested in, as well as a brief summary of what I think you're asking me for, but that's all. There's not much paperwork on Rhonda Kazembe, thank goodness, she hasn't been involved in many serious events. The letters I included portray how intelligent Rhonda has always been, even at the age of five - her parents taught her to read when she was just four - and what her life has been like. Such a smart girl, leading such a depressing existence! The rays of sunshine have been few and far in between, but worth it nonetheless.

Rhonda grew up with her parents in the city of Kafue, Zambia. A tragedy occurred six years after her birth, and her parents were reported missing. This was when she came to live with me. Her parents and I didn't get along very well, because I don't think they had much respect for the US of A; they wanted Rhonda brought up in their home country. However, since I had more money than they did to put it bluntly, they agreed that Rhonda would come to live with me if anything happened to them. I believe it has benefited her in the long run; she's received a much better education here in Stonetown than she would have in Africa. I tried for the first couple of years to keep her practicing her Bembi, but she is now more fluent in English and I've given up the attempt.

I truly hope you elect to accept her; she's got a lot of hopes riding on you.

- Geradine Kazembe

* * *

06/17

Dear Aunt Gera,

Thanks very much for my wonderful birthday present! I love it, and I am so happy to be five years old. How are things going in Stonetown? I really want to come visit you, but Mama and Papa say I need to experience my own culture before I see the American way of life. Does _everybody_ have a Remote-Control-Car where you live? I think so. They are amazing!

Love,

Rhonda

* * *

04/13

Dear Rhonda,

I'm so sorry about your parents.

I love you, dear. I'm coming to pick you up tomorrow. I think you will really like the United States; they have lots of remote-control cars. Maybe I'll get you another one for Christmas this year. If there's anything I can do to help, you know I'm here for you.

Lots of love,

Your Aunt Gera

* * *

04/30

That's okay, Aunt Geradine. I've packed up all my things. You don't have to get me another toy car. Thank you.

Yours,

Rhonda

* * *

Detective Armengol of the ZPS:

My name is Rhonda Thandiwe Kazembe. I'm thirteen years old and living in the United States of America. Today is Thursday, the sixth of June, and I am making this statement in the proceedings involving the officially closed missing persons case of Johanan and Naailah Kazembe, who are my parents. I have an uncommonly good memory, and everything I say here is true to the best of my knowledge and belief, and I make this statement knowing that, if it is tendered in evidence, I shall be liable to prosecution if I have willfully stated anything which I know to be false or do not believe to be true.

When I was six years old, my mother and father went missing. Because of my age I did not fully understand everything about this, but I have now realized that I was a witness to a possible suspect's prior attack on my mother, and my guardian and aunt Geradine Kazembe has told me of the Zambian law-enforcement agencies. At the age of five, just before my sixth birthday, I was at home with my mother; my father was away. The door to our house had no lock. At approximately nine thirty-five A.M, a man who was probably in his twenties barged into the room through the open front door. He screamed at my mother, "You owe me, bitch," in English, though he spoke with a Bantu accent.

The man had dark red-brown skin, like oak wood. His hair was black, and it hung in dreadlocks. He wore a dirty suit with torn lapels and slacks. To this day, I am not aware of his name or his relationship with my mother; my father arrived shortly after the thug did, and the man left the scene angrily before my father saw him. My mother told me never to mention it to my father, and since I was only five, I obeyed.

I believe that this young man murdered – and quite possibly raped – my mother, and killed my father as well. Bear in mind that the event in question happened seven and a half years ago, so this man may not even be alive, let alone in the same country. I only request that you reopen this case and look for him. If he is ever found, I will give testimony against him readily.

_"The missing aren't missing, they're only departed."_

* * *

05/23

Dear Mr. Benedict,

My aunt said yes! I told her exactly what you said to about "a youth entrepreneur program that could possibly change the whole world and remedy the Emergency," and she has decided to let me join you! I'm so excited to begin saving the world with you. I'm sure some more children will pass the tests and become part of my team soon; I'll even help with them if you want me to. I told Aunt Geradine that I'd be away on a trip for the showcase, so I can move in with you now. Hooray!

Sincerely,

Rhonda

P.S. I think that, since I'm working with you guys now, I should be entitled to know Number Two's real name.

* * *

06/01

Pencilla (oops! I mean Number Two),

I thoroughly enjoyed our picnic by the river yesterday. Would you believe I'd never had fried chicken before? I've had sandwiches, though, back in Zambia. Have you ever tried Zambian food? I think you'd like it; there's a really good meal of corn called Nashima that goes well with just about anything you like – fish, vegetables, you name it! Also (you're going to think this is really gross), my family used to cook Caterpillar Delight, which I also think you'd like if you didn't know what was in it. There are lots of American foods I like, especially pizza.

I had a pretty rough childhood, too. I was never really _ignored, _per se, but there were some tragedies. I didn't have any family except for my parents and my aunt – I was an only child, you see – and they didn't get along well. My aunt lived in the States, but Mama and Papa and I lived in Africa. My parents were always a little steamed with her because they didn't approve of her American ties when all their ancestors had lived down in Zambia. I was never allowed to visit her (in fact I never saw the outside of my little town until I was six), so I'd only seen her twice when the tragedy happened.

My parents went missing shortly after my sixth birthday, and I moved here to live with my aunt. None of my guardians liked to travel, so I've only ever been to Stonetown and Zafue. Did you travel a lot when you were younger? Anyway, when I was thirteen she finally explained to me that I could file a report into the case of my parents' disappearance after I told her I'd seen someone who I thought might have been involved. I sent a letter to the Zambia Police Service but never received a reply. Still waiting, but I haven't got much hope since it happened more than seven years ago and I'm in a different country now.

Please reply soon (and send a juicy one!),

Rhonda

_

* * *

_

_DATE: _06/09

_TO: _Rhonda

I'm not going to send a very "juicy" reply because I've got a surprise for you.

You're moving in tomorrow! Mr. Benedict has already spoken with your Aunt Geradine and made all the arrangements, and I know for a fact that you've had your bags backed for a week in anticipation. There's someone very special we're going to introduce you to when you arrive. His name is Milligan, and he's our...helper. I think you're going to like each other splendidly!

As to your question, I _did _travel around a fair bit when I was a child, as a matter of fact. I moved from guardian to guardian like you, and my parents loved to take me on trips to exotic places (never Zambia, though) while they were alive. It is truly tragic about your parents. We make quite a couple of Sally Sob-Stories together, don't we?

See you tomorrow!

_FROM: _Number Two

P.S. I think I'll pass on the Caterpillar Delight.

* * *

02/11

My beloved Rhonda,

_Please _respond, this is the third consecutive note I've sent you without one! I fear we're becoming too distant. Ever since you moved in with that Benedict it's always seemed like you never had time for family. It's been five years!

Lots of love,

Your Aunt Gera

* * *

02/29

Dearest Rhonda,

I send you this bittersweet message out of love.

First off, congratulations! Happy sweet sixteen. Finally an official adult now, eh? Good show. I wish I could make it, but I'm still all tied up in Ecuador. You'll have to wait for my present until I get back, which should (hopefully) be very soon!

And secondly, I'm afraid it's no longer feasible to hope for another child to pass my tests and infiltrate the Institute with you. That leaves you in the exact same somewhat sticky situation that Number Two was in only a very few years back: What are you going to do now? Will you return to your aunt? Will you start your own independent lifestyle? Or will you continue working with me against Curtain?

Please deliberate.

~ Mr. B.

* * *

_From our kindred spirits to our minds, to our heartfelt words,_

_Thank you._

_From: _Rhonda Kazembe | _To: _Nicholas Benedict_  
_

Thank you much for both your birthday present and your sympathy card. My aunt's death has been hard, but I've coped. She had a long, fulfilling life, and we spent many a good time together. My only regret is that I might have spent more time with her so as to make more treasured memories and strengthen hers. You never know the worth of water until the well is dry.

On a lighter note, the car is amazing! I love you so much, Mr. Benedict. You didn't have to get me anything - you shouldn't have! I can't thank you enough, and I assure you I will put it to good use. How did you know my uninsured one had a wreck? And full auto-insurance on the new one? I simply can't except that - you'll _have _to let me pay you back sooner or later.

_Dated fifth, January._

_This card is made with 100% recycled paper._

* * *

Jan 12

Dear Rhonda,

Ah, darling. I love you too. It's tragic that your aunt has passed away, and even more so that she had no plan for you. On that subject, you are now an orphaned minor without an official guardian. I know you're almost a grownup, but I think this is worth this all the same:

I would be honored if you would accept me as a foster father. You can come back to staying here with us, and resume working against Curtain, and you'll have a family. Think it over.

Please consider,

Mr. Benedict

* * *

Jan 14

Mr. B,

Yes, yes, yes, YES! This is too good to be true - what a perfect solution! You, Number Two and Milligan have always been my family.

Don't fall asleep reading this!

Love,

Rhonda

* * *

Rhonda K. ~

Well, happy 18th, child (I mean, ma'am)! Finally an official adult now, eh? Good show. Though the paperwrok ahead of you is just a _nightmare._ Best of wishes from all of us - Milligan included, even if he sounded like a coroner saying it! We all pitched in to buy your birthday gift. Meet us at the Monk Building at 12:06 sharp to find out what it is...

~ #2

_**

* * *

[A/N:] Well, how was it? Was it 'Different' enough for you? Please review, I'm anxious for feedback seeing as how I've never done a story in this format before. I actually think I might have done it rather badly – was the criminal statement superfluous? Maybe too non MBS? Was the ending too abrupt? Sorry some of the letters were so short. Personally I think it was done badly. Don't hurt my wittle feewings.  
**_

_**This was inspired by **Dove's Wing**'s **_**Bitterly Yellow. ****_All the Zambian names and cuisine are genuine, thank you very much. The body of the actual story is 2125 words, so I just barely surpassed the limit. The final word count of the entire document is 2710. Then again, length isn't everything. There might be a few capitalization/grammar/spelling/punctuation errors in a couple of Rhonda's letters, but you know, she was only a five-year-old! I'm just being realistic.  
_**

_**THE END**_


End file.
